


Assassin brat pack

by canadino



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, the chikahiso is only referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: "I am grooming them...to be the best kid assassins there ever was."
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 17





	Assassin brat pack

Hisoka found Chikage where he expected him to be: seated in the middle of the final row of seats in the theater. He was watching Summer Troupe rehearse with a searing gaze, tapping his mouth with a finger. It was a gesture he used to pull the eyes of an observer toward his hand, allowing him to give his undivided attention to his line of sight. He had known Hisoka was approaching, then. Abandoning his effort to keep his steps undetectable, Hisoka flopped into the seat next to Chikage, sticking a hand into his jacket and pulling out an individually wrapped strawberry marshmallow for emergencies. After freeing it from its plastic cage and popping it into his mouth, he addressed Chikage. 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. I’ll tell Director.” 

Chikage did not look away from the stage, although the corner of his mouth pricked up in a grin. “Oh? And what exactly am I doing, you peeping tom?”

“You should be talking. I knew you were twisted, but I didn’t think you had...these kinds of inclinations.” Chikage finally looked away, Hisoka’s accusation properly knocking him off guard. “I’ve noticed. You’ve been watching Summer Troupe. They’re only children.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“I know you’ve been giving them gifts and paying each of them individual attention. I’m warning you, April - I’ll risk it all and elevate it above her if I need to.” 

Chikage considered him, and Hisoka felt himself flex his fingers instinctively. It would be foolish to cause a scene in order to silence him here. But Chikage only smiled again and turned his head back to the front of the house. “Fine, I’ll bite. I _am_ grooming them...to be the best kid assassins there ever was.” 

Hisoka frowned. “What?”

“You can’t deny that this troupe is most promising talent. Spring is a collection of eccentrics who aren’t all suited for espionage, especially with a member of international royalty. Autumn is capable but watched over by that Yakuza hawk, and you’re guarding the Winter group. Nonetheless, these are unpolished gems in their own right.” Chikage gestured haughtily; how he could tutor others and share knowledge without a puffed head baffled Hisoka. “The leader is a little foolish, but his networks are invaluable. The tailor boy is a budding materials specialist. I gave him some dimensions for hidden pockets to hold a variety of weapons, and he was able to figure out the best placements and how to situate them against a body so it doesn’t impede movement. The graphic designer is skilled at gathering intel, and the other three are physically capable with good reactions. It helps that the little one has a good brain on his head too...he’s already picked up the basics of a handful of languages thanks to the books I’ve bought him.” Crossing his knees and bringing his folded hands to his chin, Chikage looked just as shady as the higher-ups in the Organization that August met up regularly with. August had always tried to shield him and April from engaging directly with leadership, but it was impossible to completely avoid the people who issued orders. 

“Don’t be idiotic. They’re civilians.”

“So were we, before we were picked up…” Chikage trailed off, and Hisoka did not miss the nostalgic lilt in his voice. August had been so important to them, so it made sense that Chikage felt compelled to continue his legacy. “If we want to find the mole that ratted you out and killed August, it’ll be helpful to have backup on our side. And doesn’t it fascinate you? The thought of moulding this unripe fruit?” 

“No. Leave them alone.”

Chikage tilted his head, catching a glint from the light on his glasses. It was perfectly angled to momentarily blind Hisoka, who blinked quickly. His response time was getting slow. “I’m only kidding, of course. I’m a complete novice when it comes to theater. Sure, you and I can put on a good show during infiltrations, but it’s different when you’re in a production. I’ve been watching every troupe’s final rehearsals to expand my repertoire.” His voice lowered. “If the Organization gets to anyone in the Company, I want to be able to notice when someone seems off. The children are the most vulnerable.” Finally, looking back at him again, Chikage offered a smirk Hisoka remembered from their days on active duty, when Chikage was about to get the upper hand in an argument. “Thinking that I’m interested that way in the kids - what does that say about you, then? If I remember correctly, the person I wanted to sleep with last was you.” 

Hisoka wrinkled his nose. “Creeps are creeps.” Chikage proved this by patting his ass as he got up to go. Summer Troupe was too engrossed in their practice to pay them any mind, but Izumi waved at him as he left through the doors. If Chikage wasn’t up to no good, he could return to napping peacefully in the courtyard. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Hisoka pulled out a marshmallow pack that hadn’t been there before. The unlabeled package was suspect, per Chikage’s usual doing. The insides of the marshmallows were green, but instead of wasabi as he expected, it was a ginger matcha paste. He decided he would properly warn the Summer kids later to be wary of Chikage; for now, he would rest until the next battle needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you must cancel someone, cancel Chikage. He's always dropping hints he's an assassin and his coin convos with Muku and Kazunari are like...are you trying to turn them into little spy machines? That said I would love a Totally Spies but with Chikage as their leader...
> 
> The Hisoka (HxH) reference was intentional. I got uncharacteristically emotional over Act 5 now that it's been localized and was surprised at how quickly Chikage and Hisoka returned to being close when I'd assumed they'd maintain a guarded distance. We gotta pair the sp(ies)/ades.


End file.
